Life is hard
by Lu78
Summary: This has been posted before in a one chapter format, but thought it looked shocking so have split it up into it's orginal format. Hope it looks better and reads better. Life can be hard, but can you cope with it.
1. Chapter 1

It's Monday morning again and after a much longed for and needed weekend off the team arrives back in the office, fully refreshed and re-energized. It's only after a few minutes that Martin notices one of the team is missing. "Has anyone seen Samantha?" He calls out.

Danny shakes his head, as does Viv. Jack appears from his office, "She's got a few days personal leave." His low voice boomed across the office.

"Is she all right?" Martin asked, sounding concerned. He hadn't heard from her all weekend.

"As far as I know she is all right. She just said she needed a few days. Now I know everyone has had a lovely weekend but I am afraid it's back to business. Walter Knox, now missing for 24 hours." Jack placed the photo of the middle-aged man on the board. "He never came home from work yesterday morning."

"And the wife waited 24 hours before reporting it. Take it there is no love lost there." Danny joked.

"Danny, don't speculate. Mrs Knox thought he had gone on a fishing trip with a few of his mates from work. When he didn't appear home last night she called his friends who told her they hadn't seen him. She reported it at midnight. Night shift took some details but not enough. Martin, Viv I want you guys to go to his home and get everything you can on him."

Martin hadn't been listening to Jack. He was too busy thinking of Samantha. She had seemed all right on Friday when she left and usually if they were off at the weekend she would call him and they would do something. He really liked the blonde-haired agent, he only wished he could tell her how he really felt about her.

He felt a shake of his shoulder. Looking up he could see Viv standing over him. "You ready?" She asked, knowing he hadn't been listening.

"Eh, yeah." He hoped that no one else had noticed he hadn't been listening.

The team were sitting celebrating on Wednesday lunchtime. They had safely found Walter Knox and returned him to his grateful wife and children. He had been kidnapped by a mafia type gang in connection with something he had done as a teenager. Everyone was happy. I was nice to get a good result every now and then.

While they were sitting Van Doren appeared from her office up stairs. She stood at the top of the meeting table. "Congratulations on the Knox case. Good work all round." She spoke, it wasn't often they heard that kind of compliment from her. "You worked well with out Agent Spade and you will have to continue for another week."

Martin looked at his superior. "What do you mean?"

"Agent Spade has extended her personal leave and before you ask no I don't know why. I trust Agent Spade and know she would talk if she needed too." With that Van Doren left the bullpen.

Martin glanced around at his fellow agents. No one else seemed to be as upset by this. Then again who else had the feelings he had for her.

The following Wednesday morning, Martin arrived at work early. He wanted to get a head start on his paperwork before another case showed up on the table. Walking into the office he could see Samantha sitting at her desk. "Samantha, your back."

He had startled her when he spoke. She looked up quickly before turning back to whatever it was she was up to. "Yeah." She answered quickly.

"You okay?" Martin sounded concerned. Just by looking at her he knew that everything was not okay. She had lost weight, a significant amount in a week for him to notice. She looked lost within herself. The sparkle that used to sit in her eyes was gone.

"Eh, yeah. Sorry I didn't get back to you I had some..." She paused. "...thing to do." Was all she committed herself to say? Her voice was so unsure of itself. Not like Samantha at all.

They were interrupted by everyone coming in to start their day. No one else commented on how ill Samantha looked only Martin did. He watched her like a hawk the entire day wondering just what she had been up too. Why wouldn't she let him help her? Then again that was Samantha, always stubborn and not letting anyone help.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin stood in front of Samantha's door hesisitating before knocking the door. He had worried about her all day. Watching her as she worked was hard. She didn't seem to be with it all day and whenever someone spoke to her she seemed so distracted.

When he left work he knew he was going to go and see her, but wasn't sure whether to call first or not. But he decided against calling, as she would probably have to him she was fine and he didn't need to worry. That was Martin's problem he did worry.

He knocked the heavy door twice and stood back, waiting to see if she would answer. He could hear the shuffling of feet behind the door and then the locks being unlocked. "Martin, what are you doing here?" Samantha asked sleepily.

Martin immediately felt guilty. He had woken her. She looked so adorable though. Her hair was swept up away from her face and her cheeks were rosy from her sleep. She was wearing sweat pants and a large sweatshirt that seemed to hang from her body. He had never seen her look cuter. "Sorry were you sleeping?"

"That's okay, I haven't been doing much of that recently. Come in." She stood back allowing Martin into the apartment.

Martin had never been inside her apartment before. I was sparsely decorated but very Samantha. She had beautiful wooden flooring and cream walls. A huge cream sofa lay in the middle of the lounge area. Her kitchen led off that and what he presumed was her bedroom and bathroom was concealed behind the other two doors leading off her lounge.

Samantha went back to the sofa and sat down. She looked like she wanted to tell Martin something but couldn't muster up the energy. "Do you want me to make some coffee?" Martin offered seeing that Samantha didn't have the energy.

"Would you mind?" Martin shook his head. "Thanks, coffee and mugs are in the cupboard above the kettle."

Martin busied himself in the kitchen making coffee. He was trying to work out in his head what he would say to her but he couldn't. He lifted the two mugs of steaming coffee and carried them to the lounge. He looked down to the sofa and found Samantha fast asleep again. She looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wake her. He thought it best to leave her a while before carrying her to her bed. He hoped she wouldn't mind that he stayed with her and put her to bed.

Half an hour later, Martin was back in the kitchen washing the mugs out, when the phone rang. He wasn't sure whether to answer it or not. He didn't have time to think after just three rings the answer machine picked up.

"Hey, you know what to do." BEEP!

"Sammy, it's Fee. You left so quick after the funeral I didn't get the chance to really talk to you about mom's house. We need to clear it out and I was hoping that you could come back out here and help. I can't do it on my own. Call me back. Love you."

Martin didn't know where to look. He now understood why Samantha looked the way she did. Her mother had just died and here she was back at work and not telling anyone what was wrong. He didn't even know she had family. He walked over to the sofa, finding that the phone hadn't woken her. He crouched down beside her. "Oh Samantha, why didn't you say?" He whispered as he pushed a stray piece of hair off her face.

A small while later, Martin was still crouched beside her. He couldn't stop looking at her. Her features were so defined. She looked like an angel lying before him. He glanced behind him to the clock on the kitchen wall. Seeing it read 10.30pm he tried placing his arms under her in preparation to lift her. Placing his arm behind her head caused her to stir.

Her eyes opened slowly and she took a minute to realise where she was. When she saw Martin standing over her she became rather embarrassed. "Martin, I am so sorry I fell asleep. How rude of me."

"Don't worry about it Samantha. You need all the rest you can get." He answered her pushing the stray piece of hair from her face again.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him. She watched as he leaned across to the answer machine and hit the button. As soon as she heard her sister's voice she knew that he knew. "Oh." Was all she managed to say?

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked stroking her cheek. He could see the tears building in her eyes.

"Didn't want to burden anyone." She answered quickly before swiping her hand across her face. She stood and made her way to the kitchen. She began pulling out mugs and things to make hot chocolate. Martin stopped her.

"You wouldn't have. Samantha I am here for you. I want to help you in any way that I can. What happened?" He asked as he led her back across to the sofa.

"A week, last Saturday my sister called me telling me that mom was in the hospital. I haven't spoken to them in almost three years but when my sister said it had been a heart attack and she was ill then I knew that I couldn't avoid it for much longer." Samantha stopped to take a deep breath. She had never told anyone about her family before. She couldn't understand how it was so easy to talk to Martin. She looked at him and the concern shining from his eyes almost bowled her over. "I flew out after calling Jack. He didn't ask why I needed a few days just that he would see me when I got back. By the time I reached the hospital my mom had gone into a coma."

"What was wrong with her?" Martin asked sitting beside her on the sofa and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"She had a heart attack. Unfortunately she was on her way down a flight of stairs when it happened. She had fallen the rest of the way and cracked her head on the floor. She regained consciousness long enough to speak to my sister before falling into a coma. She never recovered from it and died late last Tuesday night."

"Oh Samantha." He said as he pulled her into a hug. Tears were staining her cheeks but she was trying so hard to be strong.

"Don't Martin, it's all right honest." Samantha tried to reassure Martin and her. She knew everything wasn't all right. But she didn't want to off load all her problems on Martin.

As he pulled away he asked, "You said you hadn't spoken to them in a while, what had happened?"

"When I was young I was the golden child. I could do no wrong in my family's eyes. But when you are the golden child you are expected to do good all the time and by the time I reached my late teens I rebelled. My mom stopped talking to me then and that was hard. We made up about five years ago just before I moved to New York." She smiled at the memory of her and her mother standing at the top of the Empire State building. "Then about three years ago she stopped talking to me again and this time I have no clue why. No one seems to know. And now she is dead and I'll never know." Samantha let her tears run freely now and let the sob she had suppressed in her throat out. Martin pulled her back into his arms again and held her till the tears stopped.

"If you want I'll stay tonight, make sure you're okay." He offered. He knew that she didn't need him but he wanted to let her know that he was there for her no matter what.

"Martin that's really sweet of you, but I'm going to call my sister and then go to bed. Honestly I'll be fine." She ran her hand down his arm. "Thank you so much for listening to me tonight. I am sorry if I have rambled on, but I don't really have anyone to talk to."

"You didn't ramble and don't worry about it. Call me anytime you need anyone to talk to. I am always at the other end of the phone and can be here when you need me."

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Martin left Samantha's apartment a few minutes later, feeling like he was floating on cloud nine. Samantha had kissed him. She looked more relaxed when he left. He hoped that talking to him had sorted some things out in her head. He headed home knowing that he would see her the following morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Martin looked up as Samantha walked into the bullpen. She looked a little better than she had done the night before. She looked up to him and gave him a small smile, before sitting down at her desk.

Martin had kept her confidence and not told anyone in the office what was wrong. He knew she wanted to keep it to herself for the time being. She would eventually tell them but for the moment she was happy with no-one knowing.

They had no cases brought to them that day so they contented themselves with a backlog of paperwork. The pile of Samantha's desk seemed to be bigger than anyone else's.

"Need a hand there?" Martin asked as he walked across to her.

"I'll get through it eventually." She answered him smiling. It was great to see her smile, even though it wasn't her usual smile. "Thanks for not telling anyone." She whispered.

"Not a problem. Do you want a coffee?" He asked, shaking his coffee mug in front of her.

"Thanks." She replied handing him her mug. She watched as he walked away, she couldn't get the feeling of trust and love from her head. The trust one she understood but the love one was a complete shocker. She had never had feelings that strong for anyone ever before. She had been in love with men before but had never experienced the feelings she was at that precise moment in time.

He handed her the mug before heading back to his desk. He could feel her watching him. He wanted to go across to her and take her into his arms and hold her and kiss her till there was nothing left. He too, had never felt that strongly about someone before. He hoped that he would eventually have the courage to tell her how he felt.

Mid-afternoon and still there was no cases. Normally everyone would be glad of the break but they were all itching to get out of the building.

Martin watched as a uniformed officer headed into the office. Maybe they would get their wish after all. He spoke to one of the secretary's, who seemed to be pointing in Samantha's direction. The officer headed across the bullpen and stopped behind Samantha.

"Samantha Spade?" he questioned. Samantha turned and looked shocked to see the man behind her. She could only nod her head in answer. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"

"Sure." She answered hesitantly. She stood and headed towards the conference room. Martin caught her arm.

"You okay?"

"I think so." She answered him before disappearing into the room with the officer. Martin watched the scene unfold in front of him. The officer was standing opposite Samantha telling her something. Martin watched as her hand came up to her mouth as if to stop a sob escaping. When Martin saw her knees buckle and her legs go from under her he ran across the room and into the conference room. Samantha was in tears, the uniformed officer was trying to console her but nothing he was saying seemed to be working. Martin went straight to the floor and took her into his arms. He didn't know what she had been told but he knew it had to be bad.

"What's happened, baby?" The endearment was out of his mouth before he had thought about it.

Samantha tried to speak but nothing was coming out of her mouth. Martin looked to the officer standing over them. "I was asked to inform Miss Spade of a car accident in Colorado. Her sister and brother-in-law were involved an unfortunately didn't make it."

'What more can she go through.' Was all Martin could think? "It's okay Samantha, I'm here. I've got you," he told her as she sobbed into his chest. He kissed the top of her head before thanking the officer, who quietly left the room. Martin looked up and could see Jack, Viv and Danny standing outside the room. He shooed them away trying to tell them he would speak to them later.

"I can't take this any more." Samantha finally spoke. She had gone through enough.

"I'm here for you."

"I know but I have to get to Colorado. My nieces need me." She said in between sobs. Martin hadn't known about her nieces. He couldn't believe that they were now without a family.

"Then I'll go with you." He told her, hoping that she would let him help.

"Thank you." She said, trying to compose herself.

"No problem. You wait here and I'll go let Jack and the others know what is happening and then we'll get out of here." Martin told her as he gently extracted himself from her arms. He left her alone in the conference room before being confronted by his colleagues. "Guys, she didn't want to say yesterday or today for that matter but now you need to know what is going on. Her mom died almost two weekends ago and she was away at the funeral last week, which is why she wasn't here. She has just found out that her sister and brother-in-law were killed in a car accident. If you don't mind Jack I am taking her to Colorado where she has to go and be with her nieces and deal with the funerals."

"Not a problem Martin, tell her to take as much time as needed. You help her through this." Jack told the young agent.

"Thanks Jack." Martin answered before heading back into the room and helping Samantha to her feet. "Lets go baby."

The plane ride to Denver was very quiet. Martin kept watch over Samantha as she sat in turmoil over what to do. Every so often he would reach over and touch her hand just to let her know that he was there. She would flash him a small smile and then turn back to her own thoughts.

After landing in Denver, Martin took her hand to lead her through the airport. In the state she was in, he knew she would end up getting lost or something. They walked out into a sea of faces, where they noticed a small woman holding a sign, bearing Samantha's name.

"I'm Samantha Spade." Samantha piped up as they approached the woman. It was the first words Martin had heard her mutter since leaving her apartment back in New York.

"Samantha, my name is Doris Stanford. I'm with DCF here in Denver. I am sorry that it is under these circumstances we are meeting." The kind woman laid her hand on Samantha's arm. Samantha could only smile at the woman. "Is this your husband?"

Martin smiled inwardly at the comment before turning to the woman. "No, Samantha and I work together in New York. I'm here to help her out." Martin squeezed Samantha's hand. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Well, I know you are probably desperate to see the children." Doris continued as they walked through the busy airport. "They are at Fiona and Bryan's local family centre." Tears began to well in Samantha's eyes.

"Are they okay?" She weakly asked. "I mean, so they know what is happening?"

"The eldest does, but the baby is still to little to understand." Doris told Samantha as they reached the car. "I'll take you straight there and you can collect them."

There was too much information being given and Samantha couldn't really take it all in. She hoped Martin was listening for her. All she could think about was what she had lost in such a short space of time. She had told Martin how she wasn't close to her family but this happening had knocked her off her feet.

Arriving at the centre Samantha and Martin were led into a brightly painted room. "If you wait here, I'll go and get the girls for you." Doris explained as they both took a seat.

Martin looked over to where Samantha was sitting. She was wringing her hands, as if she didn't know what was going on. He took her hands into his own and left a light kiss on each. "Everything is going to be all right." He told her. "I'm here."

She was about to answer him when the office door opened and Martin turned to see a young girl, he guessed about six standing before them. She looked just like a miniature Samantha. Samantha stood, letting her hands drop back to her sides. "Aunt Sammy." The child cried out as she came running towards Samantha. Samantha crouched down just in time to catch the little girl in her arms. She stood, resting the child on her hip. Martin watched as they both hugged each other, tears streaming from both sets of brown eyes. "Mommy and daddy have gone to heaven." The little girl said, matter-of-fact like.

"I know baby, I know." Samantha hugged the child again before looking over her shoulder to where Doris stood holding the babies car seat. Samantha reluctantly put her eldest niece down to go over to the baby. She stared in the car seat to where her sisters youngest lay. The baby was awake with a huge smile on her face for her aunt. "Hi there angel, let's got you out of there." Samantha swiftly had the child in her arms.

Martin had never seen anything so beautiful. He realised that Samantha's eldest niece was staring at him. He crouched down to be level with her. "Hi there, I'm Martin Fitzgerald. I work beside your Aunt Sammy." He smiled as he used the nickname the young girl had used.

"I'm Elisha Grace Harrison. I am six years old and my mommy and daddy died in a car accident." The little girl astounded Martin with her strong personality and bravery.

"I heard. That must make you very sad." He tried to bring his conversation down to her level. He didn't have much experience with children.

"Uh-hu." The little girls eyes filled with tears again. Martin, a little unsure of how to approach the situation, opened his arms and the little girl jumped straight into them. Martin held her as he looked over to where Samantha stood, still with the baby in her arms. She seemed lost in the little one in her arms. Her eyes told him she was miles away as she breathed in the babies scent.

His hand on her back brought her back to the present as she looked to where Martin stood with Elisha in his arms. She gave him a weak smile and stretched her arm across Elisha's back. Martin stretched his free arm around Samantha. He really wanted her to know that he was here for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at Fiona and Brian's home Samantha and the girls had disappeared. Samantha had thought it best to bring the children back to some sort of normality. Martin had busied himself by checking the kitchen for food, he went out into the garage as well. The house was to be sold and he needed to do an inventory. He presumed Samantha wouldn't need a lot, well apart from the girls stuff. Most of it would be sold with the house or given to charity, for some family who really needed it.

Martin knew that the next few weeks were going to be hard for Samantha but he wanted to help her. He knew that she would have to pack up two houses, sell them, and get the girls ready to take to New York.

Looking into the bedroom he guessed belonged to Fiona and Brian, he stopped. There lying on the bed was Samantha, she lay on her back with Harley in her left arm, while on her right arm rested Elisha's head. They were all asleep; Elisha snuggled into Samantha's neck. They all looked so shell shocked by it all. Well Harley didn't but then she was only a baby.

Martin quietly closed the bedroom door and walked back into the living room. Slowly allowing himself to fall asleep on the sofa.

The following morning dawned to be bright and sunny. Samantha awoke to Harley pawing at her face. The baby had a bright smile on her face, enough to make anyone smile. "Hey angel." Samantha whispered. "You have no idea what is happening, do you?"

She levered herself from the bed, leaving Elisha sleeping. She headed out into the living room where she caught sight of Martin asleep on the sofa. She glanced at the clock and realised that it was still early. Best to leave him sleeping. He sure looked like he needed it. Samantha was so grateful to Martin for coming with her. Yesterday he had proved to be an asset with Elisha, he had admitted that he didn't have a lot of experience with children but he was so good with her niece.

Samantha sat down in the kitchen with Harley in her lap. Feeding the baby her bottle, she looked through the book that lay on the dining room table. The book seemed to give an indication to the girl's schedules. Looking through it, Samantha wasn't sure that she could take her eldest niece away from the only place she knew as home. It seemed she was involved in a lot of different activities. But they were activities that she was sure that she could join back in NYC.

Looking around she knew that packing up the two houses was going to be a big job but she had to do it. She had a real estate agent coming over that afternoon to discuss the possibility of selling both houses. She also had the home she had grown up in to sell. That house held so many memories for Samantha.

Martin joined her after an hour of being up. "Morning." He said, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. She reached up taking it in her own.

"Martin, I don't know how to thank you for everything that you have done for me." She told him honestly.

"You don't have to thank me, just let me help." He told her as he headed towards the kitchen to make coffee.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour this afternoon?" She questioned. When he motioned for her to carry on, she did. "Would it be possible for you to take Elisha out for a while. I don't want her here when the real estate agent is here. It's hard enough as it is without her seeing that her house is going on the market."

"Of course. Don't worry about a thing." He smiled down to her.

Martin looked down to the small hand enclosed in his own. It felt strange walking with a child beside him, especially a child he didn't know all that well.

Elisha looked up to the man her Aunt Sammy had entrusted her too. He was handsome, she thought, just like the Prince from Cinderella. Maybe one day she would find her prince and they would sail away into the sunset, just like her mommy had told her in all the fairy stories she had heard as a child.

"So Elisha, is there anywhere you want to go?" He asked awkwardly.

"Not really, I'm happy just walking. Maybe we can end up at the park." The little girl spoke far beyond her years for the age she was. Martin was impressed by how she seemed to have a handle on what was happening in her life. "Maybe we could talk there too." Her voice became quiet.

"If that's what you want sweetheart." Martin gave the girl's hand a small squeeze before looking back to the road in front.

They reached the park in no time. Martin half expected Elisha to run off in the direction of the swings, but instead she walked towards the benches that surrounded the pond. Sitting down, Martin sat beside her. "Can I ask you a question?" Elisha looked to the man sat beside her. Martin nodded. "Are you my Aunt Sammy's boyfriend?"

Martin let out a giggle. As much as he wanted to be he would have to disappoint the child. "No, I'm not. I'm her friend from work."

"But you want to be her boyfriend don't you?" She eyed him.

"How do you know?" He countered asked.

"The way you look at her. It's the same way my daddy looked at my mommy." Elisha let out a small sigh, before lowering her head. "I miss them."

"I bet you do, but you have your Aunt Sammy and you have me." He said it before he had realised what he had said.

"Do you mean it?" The young girl sounded excited.

Martin hadn't meant to get the girls hopes up but he couldn't dash them now. "Yes." He said after hesitating for a moment.

"Thank you Uncle Martin." She said before throwing her arms around his neck.

Martin was a little taken back by the child's actions but hugged her anyway. "How about we go get some ice cream?" He asked eventually.

"Uncle Martin, it's too cold for ice cream. Can I get hot chocolate instead?" She laughed at him.

"Anything you want." He said, standing to take her hand and lead her out of the park.

They found a lovely warm cafe on the corner of the main street. Martin ordered two hot chocolates before sitting down. "Am I moving?" Elisha asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Martin looked at her. He knew she was smart and guessed she had figured out what was going on.

"Aunt Sammy's meeting with the real estate man isn't she. We're moving." Elisha stated matter of fact like.

"Yeah sweetie you are. Your Aunt Sammy doesn't want to move back here as she has her life and work in New York. She thinks that you and Harley will really enjoy New York."

"Do you live in New York?" She asked as their hot chocolates were placed in front of them.

"Yes."

"Then that's okay then."

An hour later Martin and Elisha walked back into the house. Martin looked round and found Samantha walking through the living room with Harley attached to her. The baby looked quite happy being walked around the house. "Hi Aunt Sammy. Uncle Martin told me that we are moving."

"What?" Samantha looked down to her niece and then back to Martin.

"Yeah, he said that we are all moving to New York, where you live." Elisha said before skipping out of the room.

"I'm sorry Samantha I know you wanted to tell her yourself but that kid is smart." Martin said removing his coat.

"Uncle Martin?" Samantha questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, and I kinda like it. You have one fantastic niece." Martin said before waltzing off leaving Samantha dumbfounded.

Samantha watched as Martin helped Elisha pack up her bedroom. She had been amazed how quickly her niece had taken to him. She was getting used to her calling him Uncle Martin now. When she had first heard it, it had sounded sweet but it had freaked her out a little.

"Aunt Sammy, when are we leaving?" Elisha brought Samantha from her dream world.

"Two days sweetheart." Samantha said wistfully. They still had to get through the double funeral tomorrow. Samantha had it tough, organising two funerals, clearing two houses, packing the girls up for the big move to New York. She didn't know if she was ready for instant parenthood but she had no choice.

"Tomorrow's a sad day right?" Elisha's voice was no louder than a whisper.

Samantha crouched down beside her. "It is sweetheart, but don't worry, we are right here for you." Samantha took her into her arms and held her tight. Martin, seeing the emotion on her face came and joined the hug, wrapping his arms around Samantha and Elisha.

The following morning dawned to be bright and sunny. It didn't seem right for the weather to be so nice when the mood of everyone was dull.

Only Harley seemed happy, but then at only five months old she had no clue what was really happening. Samantha peered into Elisha's bedroom and saw the little girl sitting in front of the mirror with her brush in her hand. "Do you need a hand?" Samantha asked as she approached her niece.

"Yes please. Can you do braids for me?" Elisha asked, handing her aunt the brush.

"I'll try, I haven't done braids in a long time." Samantha took the brush and ran it through her niece's silky blonde hair.

"Aunt Sammy, is it all right to cry today?"

Samantha was taken aback by her niece's question. "Baby of course it is." Samantha told her as she placed the brush down and turned her round. "You have gone through so much in these last few weeks and you are still so young. No one expects you to be happy. But you always have to remember that your mommy and daddy love you and Harley and they will be watching over you from heaven."

"Will they know where we are when we move?" Elisha's eyes were beginning to fill with tears.

"Angels, like your mommy and daddy always know where you are." Samantha hugged the little girl before returning to the task in hand of braids.

The sun was still shining as they took their places in the cemetery beside the two open graves. Martin had stood back and watched how brave Samantha was being. She held Harley close to her chest while Elisha clung to her leg. He had offered on many occasions to take Elisha for her but every time his offer had been refused. He understood how much she needed them with her today.

As the service ended and the caskets began to be lowered into the ground, Elisha broke free from Samantha. She was heading straight for the graves. "No don't take my mommy and daddy away." She screamed. Samantha desperately tried to catch her, but Martin seemed quicker of he mark. He caught her round the waist and lifted her into his arms. She was still screaming when he reached Samantha. He could see the tears begin to stream down Samantha's face.

Life had been so tough on her he only hoped that it would get better when they got back to New York.


	5. Chapter 5

Martin walked back in to the office. It was his first day back in two weeks. It was also his first day, not spending time with Samantha. She was still in Colorado. Her mother's house had been sold but there had been a problem with Bryan and Fiona's house. She had decided to sell them both with most of the furniture in them, as she didn't have any need for it. She had only taken the girls furniture and little things that they would feel at home with.

"Hey Martin." Viv walked up to him. "How are things?"

He liked how Viv could ask about everything but make it look as if she was asking how he was. "Not bad. It feels weird you know?"

"Weird about what?" Viv enquired.

"Leaving Samantha, Elisha and Harley behind. She's dealing with it all on her own now." Martin ran his hand across his face.

"When do they arrive back?" Danny asked after overhearing the conversation.

"Hopefully by the weekend. The hire truck should arrive by Wednesday with all the furniture and stuff. Samantha and the girls are driving so should be here by Saturday. Then the fun begins." Both Viv and Danny looked at him confused. "Samantha has to find a bigger apartment, she needs to get Elisha into school and find a nanny or day-care centre for Harley."

"I see what you mean, well let us know if you need any help." Viv offered and Danny nodded.

"Thanks guys, I'll let her know." Martin sighed before turning back to the huge pile of paperwork on his desk. He didn't remember it being that large before he went away.

"You miss her don't you?" Martin turned to see Danny still standing at his back.

"Yeah I do. But not only her the girls too. It's amazing how attached you can become to two little girls that you hardly know." Martin leaned back in his chair thinking of Samantha and the girls.

Back in Colorado.

Samantha took one last look around the house before handing the keys over to the realtor. It was the house she had grown up in. The house she had many arguments in. The back garden she and Fiona had their secret club meetings in. It was strange to think someone else was going to be living in the house from now on.

Elisha watched the look on her aunts face fall. "Aunt Sammy why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad Elisha, well not greatly sad. Just a little. This is the house I grew up in and it's sad to see it going to some one else. You might feel sad when we leave your house tomorrow."

"No, I was sad last week when I thought we were leaving after we said good-bye to mommy and daddy but not any more."

"Why not?" Samantha asked as she adjusts Harley in the pouch attached to her.

"Because I get to come live with you in New York and see Uncle Martin again."

"You like Uncle Martin don't you?" Samantha asked.

"Yes, and you do too. He really likes you too." The six year old told her.

"Really, well, we'll just have to see him when we get there."

"When will we get there?"

"Not for a while yet sweetie. We have a big drive ahead of us. But we will get there. I promise." Samantha said as they walked away from her mother's house for the last time.

"Thank God for in-car DVD players." Samantha thought to herself as she crossed the Verezzano Narrows Bridge. She had been on the road for almost four days, driving for as long as she could. With two little girls in the car it was hard but she had hardly heard a peep out of either of them. Elisha would break into song every so often from her favourite Disney films. Samantha found herself joining in on the ones she knew.

Harley had been a little gem. She had been strapped into her baby seat almost day and night for the entire trip and had rarely complained.

The sight of New York City made Samantha sigh. It was the start of a whole new life for her. She left the city young, free and single; coming home she was now a single mother of two. Someone who was depended upon 24 hours a day. If she admitted it to herself, she was scared. She didn't know whether she could do it.

A short while later Samantha pulled the car up outside her apartment building. "Elisha, we're here." Samantha announced as she turned to see her bright-eyed niece.

"Okay, will Uncle Martin be there?" The girl asked expectantly.

"Probably not, but we'll call him later. Okay?" Elisha nodded as Samantha got out the car.

Inside Samantha's apartment was dark. She pulled the curtains open, letting the sunlight spill in. "Well it looks like Uncle Martin's been here." Samantha said as the sunlight landed on some of the girl's furniture. She found a note pinned to the board in the kitchen.

Samantha, Elisha and Harley

Welcome home. The furniture arrived on Thursday, I unloaded what I thought you'd need, and the rest is in storage. There are some adverts from some realtors on your coffee table. Hope they are useful. There's also food in the fridge. Speak to you all soon. Glad you got home safe.

Martin.

"Your uncle Martin is a sweetheart." Samantha told the baby in her arms.

Elisha was already off exploring, although there wasn't much to explore. Samantha's apartment was small and basic. For now she was putting Elisha and Harley in her own bedroom and she was sleeping on the sofa. It would have to do for now until she could find a bigger place. She hoped there was something in the pile Martin had got from the realtor.

Opening the fridge Samantha found it stick full. Martin really didn't have to do that for her but she was grateful. She found a bottle of apple juice and opened it. "Elisha, do you want a drink?"

"Yes please." The reply came. "Aunt Sammy where am I going to sleep?" The voice came from Samantha's bedroom. She walked across and found Elisha standing in the middle of the room looking around.

"You and Harley are sleeping in here and I'll sleep out in the living room. Just until we get a bigger apartment."

"Okay. Does that mean we'll be moving again?" The emphasis on the last word.

"Yeah, but when we do, it'll mean, you'll have a bedroom all to yourself. And hopefully we'll be near the school you'll go to and maybe near a park."

"Cool." Was Elisha's reply.

Samantha went back to the living room where Harley was rolling around on the floor trying to chase the toys that lay in front of her. Samantha started to look through the brochures from the realtors. Money was no object. She had the money from both houses in Colorado and all the other money. She wanted the best for the girls, there was no denying that and when she found the perfect apartment she knew it was the one.


	6. Chapter 6

Martin had just sat down to watch the basketball game he had videoed during the week when his phone rang. "Hello." He said lowering himself down onto the sofa.

"Uncle Martin." The small voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Elisha, Hi sweetie." His voice softened when he heard the sweet voice of the little girl who had captured his heart. "Where are you?"

"Same place as you." She answered matter-of-fact like.

"You arrived in New York already?" Martin sounded shocked although he knew Samantha wanted to get back to the city as quick as possible.

"Yes, we were wondering if you want to come for dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Did your Aunt Samantha say it was okay?" He knew she wouldn't be standing that far back from Elisha on the phone and could probably hear every word he was saying.

"Yes she did." He could hear her say in the background.

He laughed. "Okay, I'll be over in a little bit."

"Okay, bye Uncle Martin." Elisha said before hanging up the phone. "He's coming over." She had turned to her aunt.

"Good. In fact no, we better get this place into some sort of order." Samantha looked at the mess surrounding her. How on earth would she have it tidy before Martin arrived?

Forty-Five minutes later the doorbell rung and Elisha ran for the door. Martin could hear Samantha's voice on the other side shouting, "Ask who it is first."

"Who is it?" Elisha's little voice sounded through the door.

"It's Uncle Martin." He said. He could hear Elisha squeal with delight as she flung the door open and launched herself into Martin's arms. "Hello to you too." He said as he picked her up and gave her a hug. He looked over into the small living room to see Samantha leaning over Harley. "Dirty Diaper duty?"

"Yeah, if only you had arrived minutes earlier, you could have had it." She laughed as she snapped Harley back into the little dungaree suit she was wearing.

"Not that experienced yet." Martin giggled as he leant down and gave Harley a tickle and Samantha a kiss. As he stood he realised what he had done, but it had seemed like the most natural thing in the world. He looked down to Samantha to see a smile on her face. 'Good, she's not mad at me.' He thought.

"So is pizza all right?" She asked. "I know you bought us all that lovely food, but Elisha has been asking for pizza since we crossed the state line."

"Pizza sounds fine. Here let me take her, and you can call the pizza place." He told her as he took Harley from her arms. Harley got a little squirmy in his arms but then she hadn't seen him for almost a week. As soon as he started to speak she calmed down straight away.

An hour later, the pizza had been devoured, Harley had fallen asleep in Samantha's arms and Elisha was almost asleep with her head in Martin's lap. "Martin, could you carry her into the bedroom for me?" Samantha asked him.

"Sure." He whispered back, gently lifting Elisha into his arms. This was something else that felt so natural. He had never thought of himself as the father type before but being with Samantha and the girls, sure felt like a family.

After the girls were in bed, Martin told Samantha he would go. "Thanks for coming over." She told him leaning up to kiss his cheek. He had turned before she reached him and ended up kissing him on the mouth. Just a sweet short kiss. A sweet short kiss that developed into a deep soulful kiss. "I've been waiting all week for that." She told him breathlessly.

"Really, cause, I've been waiting longer than that." Martin said before capturing her lips again.

It had been four days since their kiss, four days since he had seen her, four days he had missed more than he thought was possible. The kiss on the Saturday night had been amazing, finding out that she felt the same way as him was what he had wished for so long.

He had been called away on a case first thing on the Sunday morning and barring the odd phone call and missed messages on his answer phone; he had no contact with her or the girls at all. It was slowly killing him. They had finally solved their case and he was desperate to get out of the office. All he could think about was going across to see Samantha and the girls.

"Martin, you coming out for drink?" Danny called across the office.

"Sorry, no can do." He called back.

"Oh come on, we finally crack the case and you ain't going to celebrate? What's up with that?" Danny retorted.

"I'm sorry but I have to go help Samantha. She finally got a new place and she's moving on Saturday so I said I'd help her." Martin told the truth, well part of it anyway.

"Yeah, you're going across to kiss the face off her really aren't you?" Danny had cottoned on to the quiet phone calls Martin had been making, and all the lonesome looks he had been throwing at Samantha's desk.

"So what if I am?" Martin asked.

"Nothing, I think it's great. Tell her I said hi and I can't wait to meet the rugrats." Danny smiled and laughed as he left the office. Martin took one last look around before leaving himself.

Arriving outside Samantha's apartment was strange. He felt at home there but he had only been there one night. He climbed the stairs and could hear crying from within. Instead of knocking he used the key Samantha had given him to open the door. There was screaming coming from the bedroom while Harley stood in the porta-crib crying her heart out. He looked around and couldn't see Samantha, until he looked closer. Sitting in the dark corner of the living room, Samantha was huddled in a ball, her knees up at her chest, her head in her knees.

He went to the porta-crib and lifted Harley and cradled her to his chest. She quietened down at the sound of his heartbeat. He then walked across to Samantha. "Hey, baby, what's going on?" He asked in soft voice.

Samantha looked up to where the voice had come from. "Oh Martin, I am so glad you are here." She said bursting into tears again. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can. Samantha look at me." Martin took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "You can do it and I'm going to help. What happened?" He asked again as he helped her to her feet.

"Elisha got mad at me because I told her we were moving again. She told me that I couldn't tell her what to do or make her do anything because I'm not her mom." Tears steadily made their way down Samantha's face.

"Hey, it's okay. She's just mad at the world right now. You know that she doesn't mean it."

"I don't know. She's pretty mad."

"Samantha, she's just lost her parents. You've just lost your mom and your sister; you are both fragile right now. Give it time." Martin said taking her into his arms. "Just remember I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." He told her kissing her forehead.

"I've missed you." She admitted to him.

"I've missed you too." He said turning her to kiss her properly. "I've missed seeing you and the girls. I've missed holding you in my arms, but most of all I've missed kissing these lips."

"You are just too sweet do you know that?" She giggled.

"Well, let's see if I can be a miracle worker and calm young miss Elisha down." He said extracting himself from her arms, handing Harley over and heading for the bedroom door. "Elisha, it's Uncle Martin, can I come in?"

Samantha looked on as the bedroom door slowly opened and Martin disappeared through it. She hoped he would get through to her. She had all but given up. Hopefully once they were in their new apartment and Elisha was back in school and Samantha was back at work things would calm down. Was it all wishful thinking?


	7. Chapter 7

Elisha looked at her bedroom door; she gathered Martin was the one knocking on the door. "Come in." She finally said.

"Hey angel face, how are you?" Martin said approaching the bed where she sat.

Elisha shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She sniffed and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"What was all the yelling for?" Martin asked sympathetically.

"I was mad at aunt Sammy." She finally admitted.

"So I hear, but that's no reason to shout at her. You know she is doing the best she possibly can." Martin tried to explain things to the six year old. "Your Aunt Sammy has never had to deal with children before. She only ever saw you guys on visits. She's never had to live with them before. She is doing everything in her power to give you the life she knows your mommy and daddy would want you to have."

"I know." She sounded so mature for a six year old that it scared Martin. "But I don't want to move again. We only just moved into the house in Colorado before mommy and daddy went to live with the angels. Then we moved here all the way across the country an now Aunt Sammy wants us to move again."

"Do you know why she wants to move?" Elisha shook her head. "So that you and Harley get to have the best life. The three of you can't live in this small apartment for the rest of your lives. I mean do you want to share a bedroom with Harley forever?" Elisha shook her head. "Your Aunt Sammy certainly doesn't want to spend every night on that sofa. Moving to a new apartment will give you all a room to yourselves. Maybe even a playroom, maybe even beside a park. Do you understand now?"

Elisha nodded. She had always understood but in her mind she wanted to be right. "I guess I should go and say sorry."

Martin nodded and stood up from the bed. He followed Elisha to the door. The living room was quiet again. They both walked around the sofa and found Samantha and Harley fast asleep. Samantha's face was swollen from all the tears she had shed. "Did I do that?" Elisha asked sorrowfully.

"A little, yes, but your Aunt is dealing with a lot of feelings herself right now. So as much as she has to give you time, you have to give her some too. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll tell her I'm sorry in the morning." The little girl leaned down and kissed her aunt of the head before heading back to her bedroom. "Night uncle Martin."

"Night Elisha." Martin blew her a kiss as the bedroom door closed. He looked down to where Samantha slept. "Night to you as well baby." He kissed Samantha on the forehead before sneaking out of the door. Maybe he'd get to see her another day.

Saturday evening.

Samantha's POV

I can't believe that I have managed to move two children and myself all the way across town all on my own. I know I had the removal men but the bulk of it I did on my own. Martin really wanted to be here to help but they had some big case to sort out. He called half and hour ago to say he was on his way with dinner. I can't wait I am starved.

The girls have been angels today. Elisha and I finally sorted out our differences and we had a good cry about it after our fight. Hopefully things will start to get better now that we have our own place and she starts school on Monday.

Harley is just a little angel. She has been so good throughout all of this. I know she is only little but I thought she would have picked up on some of the tension that has been flying about recently but no, she has coped fantastically.

Let me tell you about our new apartment. I never thought that I'd ever live on the good side of the city but here I am owning (that's right, I own it outright) a four bed roomed apartment on Central Park West. It is fantastic. Our living room overlooks the park. The girls have a bedroom each. Elisha, of course claimed the biggest. I have a gorgeous bedroom that at this precise moment in time I am desperate just to walk into and close the door behind me and sleep for a week. They also have a playroom, which will cross as a dance studio for Elisha. She's like me. She wants to be a ballerina.

I can't wait for Martin to get here to show it off. The family that lived here before us had great decoration so there isn't a lot needing done to it.

That's the doorbell, guess Martin's here with dinner.

No one's POV

"Hey all." Martin called as he entered the apartment. "Wow. Look at you guys." He said leaning over kissing Samantha on the cheek. "This place is amazing."

"Let me show you uncle Martin." Elisha calls, dragging him by the hand and taking him off to the bedrooms.

Samantha opened the bags and began to dish out the food. Harley cried out. "You want fed as well baby?" Samantha lifted the baby towards her and settles down into the chair. "You are such a good baby Harley." The baby looked up at her with the huge brown eyes, all the women in her family seem to have.

After dinner, Elisha is so tired and desperate to try out her new room that she skipped off to bed without any hassle. "I should move more often." Samantha joked.

Martin looked over to her. "How are you doing?" He asked, sidling up beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Me?" She asked raising her eyebrows. "I am doing so much better now your here." She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh really?" He looked at her again before claiming her lips with his own.

"Martin, will you stay tonight?" She asked when they finally came up for air.

"Only if you want me to." He replied.

"I want you to." She said as he slowly led her to the bedroom.

It had been three weeks since Samantha, Elisha and Harley had moved into their new apartment. Elisha loved it. She finally had a room to herself and a toy room. How lucky was she? She had also started school two weeks previous as well. Samantha felt that she had missed enough school as it was so she went to the local school. Samantha had got herself into a routine of getting herself up and dressed before getting the girls up. So far it had been working. She wondered how long it would last.

She had also found herself a lovely nanny as she was planning on going back to work. Harley had already taken to her. Then at seven months she was happy with anyone who gave her cuddles. Elisha was a little wary but aunt Sammy had promised that she would be home very night in time for dinner. She only hoped that it would be true. The nanny was named Luce. A lovely girl from Lower Manhattan whose only goal in life was to make children happy. Was that a real goal? Samantha wondered when Luce had told her.

Martin had been a regular feature in the Spade household. He was fantastic with the girls and he and Samantha were growing closer by the day. No one at work knew that they had progressed in their relationship and Samantha hoped to keep it that way for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning rolled around and Samantha was up by 6.30am. She knew that she had roughly half an hour before Harley would make it known to the world that she was awake. She jumped into the shower quick. Today was going to be a tough day although she didn't realise it yet. She was finally going back to work.

"Elisha if you aren't ready in five minutes I'm leaving without you." Samantha called to her niece. "There are bottles already made up in the fridge and she'll be a bit sleepy today. She was up for a bit during the night. You know where everything is and where I'll be." Luce nodded her head. "Elisha Grace Harrison will you hurry up."

Elisha ran into the kitchen and grabbed her lunch bag. "Bye Luce. See you at three." The little girl told the nanny. "Bye bye baby." She said reaching up to kiss her sister.

Samantha hadn't realised that leaving Harley was going to be hard until she looked down to her big brown eyes. "Bye angel. You be good for Luce." Samantha leaned down and kissed the baby on her forehead. Harley looked at her aunt and tears began to well in her eyes. "Baby don't cry. Luce will look after you." Samantha couldn't bear to see Harley cry. She was such a good baby. She lifted her out and gave her a hug. "I have to go now angel but I'll be back." She gave the baby one last kiss before handing her over to Luce. "Bye, call me if there is any problems."

"Don't worry Samantha there won't be." Luce promised her as Samantha finally made it out the door.

Walking into the bullpen felt strange. It had been so long since she had last been there; she knew the work would be piled high on her desk. The first person she saw was Martin. She hadn't realised just how much she had missed him until she saw him again. He looked up from what he was doing to see her walking across the bullpen floor. "Hey you." He was first to speak. He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her but they had made the decision not to go public just yet.

"Hey." She replied, sounding a little down hearted.

"What's the matter?" He asked, sounding so concerned.

"I didn't know how hard it would be to leave Harley this morning. I felt like such a monster leaving her behind when Elisha and I left today." Samantha told him, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Hey, don't feel like that. I miss seeing them too, but just think when you get home, how big a smile she'll give you. Luce is so good with her and they'll have lots of fun together, so don't' worry. If you feel that bad maybe you should talk to Viv. She probably felt the same way when she left Reggie for the first time."

"You're right. I'll be fine. I just miss her already." Samantha said before taking her seat. She was right the work had piled up. More than she had thought.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun shone down on Central Park and the FBI's company picnic. The gang were all there awaiting Samantha's arrival with the girls. This would be the first time any of them had met the girls who had stolen Samantha's heart.

Martin was standing watching for them coming. He hadn't seen the girls in a while and couldn't believe just how much he had missed them. He had missed Samantha as well, although they did see one another daily at work, but it wasn't the same.

Jack was standing just a few feet away from Martin talking to Viv and her husband. Kate and Hannah were running around with Reggie and a few of the other children. Danny was talking to Marie and his new girlfriend, Jill.

"Uncle Martin!" Everyone turned to see a miniature Samantha running towards Martin. Her long blonde hair streamed behind her as Martin caught her in his arms and spun her round.

"Hey angel." He said kissing her cheek. He turned and watched as Samantha tried to steer Harley's stroller on the grass while carrying the bag and Elisha's forgotten doll. "Hey gorgeous." He whispered after walking over to help her. He kissed her on the lips forgetting who was standing around them. No one made any comments pretending they hadn't noticed while all along they had known.

"I didn't realise just how hard it is to push one of these on grass." Samantha stated as they walked towards the group. "Hey everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my nieces, Elisha and Harley." Elisha shyly hid her face in Martin's neck.

"Hi Elisha." Jack spoke directly to the little girl, who refused to show her face. "My daughters Kate and Hannah are over there playing. Do you want to go and join them?"

Elisha looked up from Martin's shoulder. "Can I, Aunt Sammy?"

"Of course you can angel, just stay where I can see you." Samantha told her as Martin lowered her to the ground. She ran straight over to the other children playing. "That's her happy for the afternoon." Samantha said watching her niece run round happily.

The day wore on. Food was eaten, drinks were drunk, speeches were made and fun was had. Reggie, Kate, Hannah and Elisha were still running around although they were all starting to look a little tired. Samantha was just glad she was having fun. Samantha herself was sitting on one of the chairs off to the side with Harley on her lap. The baby was growing increasingly tired. Samantha shifted her so she lay against her shoulder. Martin came over to her. "Tired baby, hey?"

"Yeah, I should think about getting them home soon." Samantha said as she watched Harley's eyes slowly close.

"Don't go just yet." Martin pleaded with his huge eyes.

"Why don't you want to come with us?" Samantha asked him.

"Of course I do, I just wasn't sure if I was invited."

"You're always invited."

"Uncle Martin, I'm sleepy." Elisha had come across joining them. She indeed looked sleepy and Samantha was surprised how clean she was. She knew it was silly to dress her in a white dress for coming to a picnic but Elisha just looked so cute in it.

Martin lifted Elisha on to his lap and let her curl up. Slowly Elisha's eyes closed as well. Jack nudged Viv and Danny. "What do you think, new little family?"

Viv smiled. It was so nice to see them happy for once. Samantha had gone through so much and Martin seemed to really be there for her. She had hoped they would both get it together and by the looks of things she was right.

Samantha managed to stand and walk across to the three of them. "I'm sorry we're going to have to be party poopers. The girls are so tired and Martin's offered to help me home."

"Don't worry about it Samantha. As long as you have had a good day."

"We have."

"And let me tell you, you have two little beauties on your hands." Danny told her.

"Thanks Danny." She said smiling down at Harley. "We'll see you on Monday."

"See you." The three chorused.

Back at the apartment Samantha managed to get Harley ready for bed without waking her. Unfortunately Martin wasn't having the same luck. Elisha had woken as he lay her down on the bed. "Uncle Martin I don't want to go to bed."

"But your tired angel." He stated the obvious.

"No I'm not." She protested with a huge yawn.

"Oh but you are. Now help me get you dressed for bed." Martin said as he managed to get the dress off her.

"Will you be here in the morning?" Elisha asked as she laid her head on the pillow.

"He will angel, don't you worry." Samantha's voice from the door startled Martin.

"Night Aunt Sammy, night Uncle Martin." ELisha's sleepy voice said before her eyes closed again.

"Night angel." They both replied.

"So I get to spend the night do I? And be here for the girls waking?"

"Well we made a promise, so I guess we better keep to it." Samantha said with a wicked grin on her face leading Martin into her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday dawned to be as bright and beautiful as the day previous. Martin's eyes fluttered open before a weight landed on his stomach. "Umph." He groaned.

"You stayed." Elisha cried, startling Samantha who was asleep in the crook of Martin neck. "Sorry." Elisha guiltily added.

"That's okay angel. What time is it?" Samantha sleepily said rubbing her eyes.

"Don't know but the clock has the numbers 7 and 4 and 5 on it." Elisha proudly told the still sleepy couple.

"Okay, why don't you go watch some cartoons and I'll be there in five minutes to make you breakfast." Samantha told her as the little girl jumped from the bed and started out the room.

"Uncle Martin, I'm glad you stayed." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Me too angel, me too." Martin told her. As soon as she was out the room he turned to Samantha and pulled her back into his arms. "Morning gorgeous." He said kissing her on the lips. "How are you?"

"Mmmmmmmmm. Tired." She said back before trying to get out of bed. Martin's arm grabbed her back. "Hey, I need to get the girls breakfast ready and Harley will be up in a minute."

"You stay here, grab another hour of sleep and I'll see to the girls okay." He said kissing her again before getting out of bed. Samantha never answered him, he turned back to look at her and realised she had fallen back asleep. She looked like an angel.

"Aunt Sammy." The little voice coaxed her out of sleep. "Breakfast time."

Samantha rubbed her eyes and stretched. She turned and looked at the clock. It read 9.00am. Martin as such a sweetheart for letting her sleep. She looked up to realise Martin as standing by the foot of the bed with Harley in his arms. Harley was straining to get out of his arms and into Samantha's. "Morning baby." She said levering herself up in bed. "Morning handsome." She giggled as she spoke to Martin. She couldn't believe how much like a schoolgirl she could act around him. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked coyly.

"For an extra hours sleep and for breakfast in bed." She said reaching up to kiss him. "My ideal Sunday morning."

Elisha climbed into Samantha bed as Martin lifted the tray of toast onto the bed complete with milk for Harley, juice for Elisha and coffee for the two of them. The paper even lay on the tray. "This looks delicious."

"Uncle Martin let me help." Elisha told her aunt proudly.

"Did he now?" Elisha nodded and smiled as she took a bite of her toast.

"Your nanny dropped in. She said she had left something on Friday and she'll see you in the morning."

"I'll never get rid of her now." Samantha said. Martin looked at her questioningly. "Now she's seen you in your boxers she's going to want to start working weekends." They both laughed as Martin grabbed the sports section of the paper, handing the main headlines to Samantha. The television was on blaring Sunday morning cartoons into the room. Elisha sat transfixed to them. Harley was quite happy to sit in between Martin and Samantha chewing on a piece of toast. Elisha had been quiet for a while when Samantha noticed a tear running down her cheek. "Lish what's the matter?" She asked putting her toast down and turning her full attention to her niece.

Elisha turned to show her wet face. "This just reminds me of mornings with mommy and daddy. We used to do this too." The little girl had realised that she hadn't really thought of her parents in a while.

"Oh angel. You know it's all right to miss them and realise that you are sad. No-one will ever take the place of your parents, uncle Martin and I only want to see that you are okay." Samantha told the child taking her into her arms.

"I love you aunt Sammy."

"I love you too Elisha." Samantha told her with a lump in her throat.

Martin leaned across taking them both into his arms. "I love you both too." Samantha leaned back, looking at him. "Samantha I mean it. I love you."

Samantha was taken aback by his comment but when she realised he wasn't lying she knew what she had to do. "I love you too Martin." She told him leaning in for a kiss. "I love you too." She told him again collapsing into his arms. Maybe she would have her happy family.


	11. Chapter 11

Two Months Later

Summer had really set in and the heat in the city was often unbearable. Samantha glanced over to where Harley slept in her stroller. "I wish it were me baby," she whispered as she went back to the pile of paperwork she had in front of her.

She lifted the ice cold glass if Sprite, running to over her forehead before taking a large gulp. The white vest top she wore clung to her body allowing no air to pass through.

Martin had taken Elisha out to try and run off some of the energy she had accumulated during the morning. NO doubt they would end up in the park at Elisha's favourite playground. Samantha was so glad that they lived so close to Central Park.

The door to the apartment opened and in bounded Elisha. "Aunt Sammy." She screamed.

"Ssshhh!" Samantha said pointing to Harley, who still peacefully slept on, unaware of the heat in the room.

"Sorry." Elisha whispered. "Uncle Martin and I brought popsicles back."

"Oh wonderful, angel, just what I need." Elisha handed her aunt the purple Popsicle. "My favourite as well, how did you know?"

"Uncle Martin told me." The little girl almost sung as she skipped off in the direction of the playroom.

"And how did you know?" She asked the man standing over her. She ripped the paper from the Popsicle before taking her first lick.

"Just call it male intuition." They both laughed as Martin leaned down for a kiss and hug.

"Eeewww. You're all sweaty." Samantha groaned.

"I could say the same about you." Martin said beginning to peel the vest top from her skin, revealing the white bra underneath. He couldn't keep his hands off her.

"Hey no fair, you have more clothing on than me!" Samantha pouted.

Martin whipped his t-shirt off. "That better?"

"I think so." She told him as she stood and went into his embrace. He felt so good; Samantha didn't care about the sweatiness as her hands roamed his body, not being able to get enough of him.

An hour later Samantha had taken refuge in the shower. The heat proving too much as she stood under the freezing cold needles.

Stepping out she wrapped herself in her favourite white, fluffy bath sheet. Opening the door she was met by Elisha, who didn't look too happy. ""What's the matter angel?"

"Luce tried to take Uncle Martin away." The little girl said with a huge pout on her face. She stretched her arms up so Samantha would lift her.

"What?" Samantha couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Not again', she thought. She headed through to the living room just as Martin was heading back from the door. "Mart what's going on?"

Martin turned to see his girlfriend looking refreshed but annoyed. "Your nanny tried it on again. It's getting too much babe. You're going to have to speak to her." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her, taking in her trademark scent after her shower.

"I can't believe her." Samantha muttered against Martin's chest. Almost every weekend, Luce would make some excuse to come over while Martin was in the apartment. She had made her feelings for him very clear. Samantha had put it down to just a crush, but was it more?

On Wednesday afternoon Samantha sat at her desk finishing her report on their latest case. She glanced at the time on her computer. Seeing the time, she picked up the phone and dialled home. No one answered, which she found strange. Luce should have picked Elisha up from Ballet Day Camp at the Lincoln Arts Centre and be home by now. She tried Luce's cell phone. When she received the recorded message that the number no longer existed she began to panic. She tried the number again, just in case she had mis-dialled. But received the same message again. She stood and made her way to Martin's desk.

"Hey honey." He said without looking up, so he couldn't see her face.

"Can you try this number for me?" She asked biting her thumbnail.

"Why?" He asked, still without seeing the look of panic on her face.

"Please, just do it." She snapped.

"Okay." He answered, defensively. He looked at her face, seeing her worried but surely she would say if something was bothering her. "Number doesn't exist." He watched as her face fell and looked anxiously at her watch.

"Tell Jack I had something to do." She said quickly before turning on her heel and leaving the office with Martin looking after her.

He sat back in his chair. Thinking to the number he had dialled, he realised that it was familiar. Going through the address book on his cell phone he realised the number belonged to Luce. Why would Luce's number not exist anymore?


	12. Chapter 12

Samantha reached her apartment in double quick time. The doorman opened the door as she rushed past without speaking to him. Instead of waiting on the elevator she ran up the eighteen flights of stairs to reach her ninth floor apartment. Opening the door she was greeted by silence instead of the usual noise that she walked in to every day. Seeing a white piece of paper lying on the coffee table she cautiously walked over, holding her breath as she went. Picking it up she read it.

Samantha,

You don't deserve the girls; therefore I am taking them off your hands. You are a lousy mother and I can do such a better job with them. You think you have the perfect life with your job and Martin and the girls, well let me tell you, you are nothing without me and I suppose the girls. Lets see how you cope now. You'll never see them again.

Luce.

Samantha dropped to her knees, placing her hand over her mouth. This couldn't be happening to her. Not after the last six months of her life. Things had finally started going right for her in every aspect of her life and now this. 'WHY?' she thought to herself. 'Why me?'

Being a FBI agent she knew she should call it in straight away but she couldn't process it in her own head, let alone anyone else asking her what was going on. Picking herself up she headed towards the bedrooms. Opening Elisha's bedroom door, nothing seemed out of place. Elisha was a bit of a neat freak. Rather like her aunt. Harley's room was just so calm and peaceful. Samantha walked across and stood by the babies crib. Reaching in she picked up Muddles, Harley's toy duck, she never went anywhere without him. Samantha felt her cheeks wet not realising she was crying.

"Samantha." The voice from the doorway brought Samantha back to reality. Martin stood in the doorway. "What's happened?"

Samantha said nothing, pointing to the note that lay on the cabinet by the door. She stroked the ducks soft fur as Martin read the note at least three times. "I'll go call Jack and the team. Get them over here straight away." He told her almost mechanically.

"She didn't take Muddles." Samantha's voice broke on the last word.

Martin turned to see the broken woman in front of him. It took him only five steps to reach her and have her in his arms. "We'll get them back. I promise you." He whispered into her hair as he rocked her. He couldn't believe she was going trough something else so big already. Hadn't she been through enough for one year?

Jack, Viv and Danny stood waiting for the elevator to arrive with two uniformed officers from the NYPD. "What kind of a state do you think we'll find Samantha in?" Danny asked in a much too joking way for the others.

"Danny, shut up." Viv was first to speak. Jack could only glare at him. Danny could see he had done wrong but he didn't know how to react in the situation. Sure he dealt with missing kids every day but not one of his best friends children.

Viv and Jack were both silent in the elevator, both trying hard to imagine what Samantha was going through. Martin as well. Although they still had never formally told everyone they were together, everyone knew and were so happy for them. This had just come as such a blow.

Reaching the apartment door, Jack knocked first. They seemed to stand for a while before the door slowly opened to reveal Martin looking upset. "Hey guys." He said, trying to keep his voice level. "Come in." He stood back and allowed his friends to enter.

Jack started questioning Martin as soon as they were inside and the door was closed. "So what exactly happened?"

"I honestly don't know." Martin started. He was wringing his hands. He couldn't believe he had to talk to his friends about Samantha's missing children. He felt like they were his own. "Samantha asked me to check a phone number at work. I did and it didn't exist. She left the building and that was when I realised that I recognised the number. It's Luce's cell phone. I came home and found Samantha in Harley's bedroom with this note." He handed Jack the note.

"Okay Martin, where is Samantha now?" Jack asked after reading the note. 'How could anyone be so cruel?' He thought to himself, knowing the others thought the same.

"Eh, still in Harley's room. I can't believe this is happening." Martin collapsed onto the sofa, dropping his head into his hands.

Viv walked in the direction of the bedrooms at Jack's request. She opened the first door, which revealed the girls play room. 'These girls want for nothing.' She thought as she carried on down the corridor. The next room appeared to be Samantha's, so she guessed Harley's was next door. She knocked gently before pushing the door open. She was shocked to see how dishevelled Samantha looked. Samantha was always so together; the woman in front of her was a woman whose world had just collapsed round her.

"Samantha." Viv's gentle voice broke through Samantha's consciousness. She turned revealing the red-rimmed eyes. "Hey, how you holding up?"

Samantha sniffed, wiped her nose on her sleeve and took a deep breath before answering her work colleague. "You know I deal with this every day, but see when it's your own, it's completely different."

Viv moved closer beside her young counterpart. She noticed the toy duck in Samantha's hand. "Who's your friend?"

"Muddles. He belongs to Harley. She never goes anywhere without him." Samantha's voice wavered as another barrage of tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Viv."

"Hey, you have no need to be sorry. Your kids are missing. We already have an Amber Alert out but the police are wondering if you have some recent photos of the girls. They want to put them on the news tonight." Viv laid her hand on Samantha's shoulder.

"Yeah, we just got some developed the other day. There in my room." Samantha uncurled from her seat by the window and led Viv through to her bedroom.

Samantha walked to her bedside cabinet retrieving the most recent pack of photo's and started going through hem. Viv glanced around the room and smiled, the photographs in the room said it all. One in particular caught her eye. It showed all four, Martin, Elisha, Samantha and Harley, cuddled together, smiling brightly. Viv hoped to see those smiles again.

"Here they are." Samantha said handing two photographs to Viv. Viv looked down to the photos she had been handed. Two close up shots of the girl's faces. The were so angelic looking, so beautiful, so like Samantha.

The day wore on and still no news of the girls. A phone tap had been set up on the line, police guards stood by the front entrance to the building questioning everyone who entered. People from the building were so shocked to hear. They all praised Samantha for the girls. All speaking of the happy little family they would see at the weekends. No one had a bad word to say about Samantha.

Martin was trying to help out as much as he could but he too was missing the girls. Jack watched him as he stared out into the darkening sky wondering what he was thinking. Jack was yet to see Samantha. She had stayed in the bedroom since they had all arrived. He could only imagine what she was going through. He had a very strong urge to speak to his own children.

Stepping out into the hallway he opened his cell phone and dialled home. Maria picked up. "Hey, are the girls still up?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Why?"

"Can I talk to them? I need to talk to them."

"Jack what's wrong?" Maria sounded worried.

"Haven't you seen the news?" He asked knowing the bulletin about Elisha and Harley had gone out.

"No, the TV hasn't been on all day. Kate's on a ban remember."

"Oh yeah. Well I'm at Samantha's, and will be probably all night. Her nanny has kidnapped Elisha and Harley."

"Oh my God!" He could hear her gasp. "How's she doing?"

"Not great. But we have every possible avenue covered to find them."

"Keep me posted Jack and tell Samantha and Martin I'm thinking of them. Wait and I'll get the girls for you."


	13. Chapter 13

Back inside the apartment Martin made his way through to Harley's bedroom. He didn't find Samantha there. He walked down the hall into Elisha's room and found her sitting on the bed with Elisha's new doll. "Remember how much of a fuss she put up for us to buy her this?" Her voice raspy from all the crying she had done.

"Yeah." Martin smiled. He sat down beside her on the bed. "Baby, we're going to get them back." His voice slowly wavered.

"How do you know?" Her's close to breaking point.

"I just do, trust me?" He lifted her chin to look straight into her eyes,

"I do. I just want them back." She told him as she burst into tears.

"Me too, baby. Me too." He said as tears began to flow down his cheeks too.

The night wore on and slowly night became day. Nothing had yet been reported and Samantha was beginning to lose it just that little bit more. As a FBI Special Agent in the missing persons department she knew the first 24 hours were crucial especially with young children.

She sat in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee, when Jack spoke to her. "Morning, how are you holding up?" He asked, trying desperately to get eye contact.

She looked up showing him the dark crescents under her eyes. Her pale face almost transparent in the early morning light. "Honestly Jack, I don't know." She told her superior. "I mean, almost 24 hours ago, the girl I trusted with the two most important people in my life vanished with them in tow." Samantha ran her hand through her hair. "I mean she could be anywhere by now." The pitch in her voice getting higher. "I just want my girls back."

"I know you do. We are doing everything we can to get them back to you." He lightly stroked her back as he spoke to her. She placed her head in to her hand, while the other stayed on the now cold coffee cup. "Have you slept at all?" Jack asked, knowing the answer.

Samantha shook her head. "I won't sleep till their back here with me." She answered before walking off.

Later in the afternoon, sleep had finally taken Samantha. Her head lay in Martin's lap, one arm resting gently beside it, the other, wrapped around her stomach as if for comfort.

Martin was also dozing. He had slept on and off during the night. When he woke, he felt guilty for sleeping, but sometimes his eyes just wouldn't stay open. All in all not a good night.

Samantha's eyes hadn't been closed long when the telephone rang. She jumped and shook herself before receiving the nod to answer the phone.

"Hello." Her voice still a little raspy.

"Aunt Sammy." A frightened little voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Elisha, angel, where are you?" Samantha's voice hitched. Martin hit speak phone so everyone could hear the conversation. They couldn't believe it.

"I'm scared aunt Sammy." Samantha could hear the tears in her niece's voice.

"I know you are angel. Can you tell me where you are?" Samantha spoke softly, trying not alarm the child.

"I don't know. I ran away from Luce."

"Elisha, it's uncle Martin. Look up and see if you can see a street sign?"

"There are two. One says 76 and the other says 5."

"That's not far." Martin said. "You did great Elisha. Aunt Sammy and I are going to come and get you."

"Elisha I want you to stand exactly where you are. Stand like a statue and not move okay, we'll be there as quick as we can."

"Okay. I love you Aunt Sammy, you too Uncle Martin." Her little voice was so quiet.

"We love you too angel." Martin said before they hung up. Samantha grabbed him by the hand as they ran for the door. They were going to get her back. Jack followed closely behind, noticing they both didn't wait for the elevator, opting for the stairs. Jack groaned as he began to follow them down the 18 flights of stairs.

The squad car drove through Central Park taking the quickest route to 76th and 5th. Martin squeezed Samantha's hand. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He knew what those tears were for. Even though they had Elisha back, Luce still had Harley.

"There she is." Jack announced pointing out in front to where the little girl stood by the phone booth.

Samantha had opened the car door before it had stopped. She jumped out running up to Elisha and scooping her up into her arms. Tears streamed from both sets of brown eyes as Martin joined them. He wrapped his arms around them both as Samantha leaned into him.

She had one angel back; hopefully it wouldn't be too long till she had her baby back.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the apartment Elisha was greeted like royalty. She smiled shyly as Samantha carried her inside. There were so many people in her house and she didn't understand why.

"Why are there lots of people here Aunt Sammy?" Elisha asked as Samantha took off the clothes she was wearing.

"They're here helping to find you and Harley." Samantha's voice was almost a whisper. She was trying so hard not to show her niece the raw emotions she was feeling. She placed a clean t-shirt over the little girls head.

"Do I have to talk to them?" Elisha asked lifting her favourite dolly.

"Angel, we need you to tell us what Luce said and if she said where she was going." Samantha said lifting Elisha onto her lap. "And you aren't to worry, it's Auntie Viv that's going to talk to you. Uncle Martin and I will be there as well. Okay?"

"Okay." Elisha replied before throwing her arms around Samantha's neck. "I missed you Aunt Sammy."

"I missed you too angel." Samantha told her as she carried the little girl through to the living area.

Martin was sitting on the sofa waiting on them. He was so glad to have her back. "Hey angel." He said reaching out for her. Elisha snuggled up onto Martin's lap. "Lish, Auntie Viv wants to ask you some questions, is that all right?"

"Yes." Elisha answered.

"Hi, Elisha." Viv started as Samantha took her place on the sofa beside Martin. He saw the look on her face and reached out his free hand taking her own in his. "Now I want you to try and tell me what happened yesterday, do you think you can?"

"Of course I can Auntie Viv." The confidence that Elisha exuded was surprising. "I was in Ballet class when Luce came to pick me up early. When we got outside she told me we were going on an adventure." Elisha pulled her dolly closer to her body. "We went to a big hotel where she put on the TV for me while she made some phone calls."

"Do you know who she called?" Viv asked, interrupting the child's flow.

Elisha shook her head. "I was watching Beauty and the Beast. When it finished I asked when we were going on our adventure and if Aunt Sammy and Uncle Martin were coming."

"What did Luce say?"

"She said they weren't coming and I hadn't to think about them again. Cause I wasn't going to see them again."

"What did you say to that?" Viv asked the little girl, noticing how her face had changed to one of sadness.

"I told her I wanted to see them. She told me no and sent me to my room." Elisha snuggled closer to Martin. Martin secured his arm around her. He glanced over to Samantha. He watched her face change a thousand different colours. She was going through so much turmoil he couldn't even imagine. He squeezed her hand but she didn't even flinch.

"So what happened today?" Viv asked noticing how all parties involved were getting a little distracted.

"She took us to the big toy shop because Harley kept crying for Muddles. We were looking at the toys when I noticed she wasn't watching me so I ran away and kept running fast. I wanted to come home but I didn't know where I was."

"That's all right sweetheart, you remembered you phone number and you called and now you're safe here." Viv told her, laying her hand on the little girls arm.

"But she still has Harley." The little girls voice wavered. "She still has my baby sister."

"Excuse me." Samantha said, standing and running in the direction of the rooms. Martin watched after her. He had a feeling he knew where she was going.

Samantha ran into the bathroom and locked the door, leaning over the toilet bowl she expelled all the coffee she had in her stomach. No food was in there, so it seemed to burn as she brought it back. She was so pleased to have Elisha back but where could her baby be. She felt as if she had let her sister down. How could she allow this to happen?

Martin knocked the door of the bathroom after hearing Samantha vomiting. "Samantha, you okay?"

The door slowly opened and Martin entered the room. Samantha had crawled back to the toilet. Martin walked up beside her, taking her into his arms. "I got you, okay. I'm not going anywhere. I am going to be here for now and forever more. You hear me." He told her as she began crying again. He could feel her nod into his chest.

"Aunt Sammy." The little voice came from the door. "Did I make you cry?"

Samantha sat up wiping her eyes. "No angel, you didn't. Luce did because she took you and Harley away. I'm fine, honest." She told her niece as she took her into her arms. "Honest." She said looking up into Martin's eyes for reassurance. He nodded before kissing her, then kissing Elisha's hair.

Later that same night Viv was doing a walk around the apartment. She had found herself doing it last night as well. She was checking that all was well. Even though she knew that it wasn't she still liked to check.

Samantha heard the bedroom door open. She closed her eyes to give off the pretence of sleep. She knew it was Viv at the door just checking up on them all. After this was all over, Samantha wasn't sure how she would be able to re-pay her colleagues for all their hard work and effort they had used.

Viv looked over to the bed and smiled a sad smile. Samantha, Martin and Elisha lay huddled together in the bed asleep. Viv wasn't sure if they were all happily asleep but hoped that happy dreams would fill their heads that night. She closed the door and headed back to the living room.

Back in the living room she found Danny asleep on the sofa. He looked worn out. None of them had really slept since the girls had been taken. Viv had gone home the night before and Jack had gone home tonight. They were taking it in turns of who stayed and who went home. None of them really wanted to leave but they knew they would be in a better state of mind if they had a good nights sleep. Viv walked across to the dining area and sat down at the table. 'Please let us find Harley." Was her nightly prayer.

Samantha lay in the dark, staring at the ceiling above her. She glanced to her left watching Elisha and Martin sleep. They both looked so peaceful. She just wouldn't let herself fall asleep. Not till Harley was found.

Silently she slipped from the bed and made her way out of the room. The door creaked a little but looking at the sleeping duo, neither stirred. She padded down the hallway to Harley's room. She took up her post in the rocking chair and watched out the window. "Night night baby. Aunt Sammy loves you." She whispered into the night.

The sun shone alerting Samantha to the new day. Not that she hadn't seen every minute on the clock during the night. She sat by the window watching out wondering what Harley was up to. Was she awake? Was she crying for anything? Samantha wanted so much just to hear her cry.

She heard the bedroom door open. Looking round she saw Elisha standing there. "Morning angel." Samantha said, hoping she sounded bright.

"Morning. Why are you in here?" Elisha asked as she made her way across to the chair.

"I like it in here." Was all Samantha could reply.

"Are you mad at me?" Elisha asked.

"Why would I be mad angel?" Samantha retorted.

"Because I left Harley." Elisha whispered.

"No angel, I am not mad at you for leaving Harley. You did what you thought was right and I am so glad to have you home. It's just that I miss Harley. I want her home too. Do you understand that?" Elisha nodded. "Was she okay when you left?"

Elisha shook her head. "She was crying all the time." She explained. "I think she missed Muddles." Elisha pointed to the duck that lay in Samantha's lap. "She missed you too. She cried for Ma-ma all the time. I know that you aren't her ma-ma but she thinks you are."

Elisha's last statement had brought tears to Samantha's eyes. "Elisha listen to me, we are going to find her, and don't you worry. Now is uncle Martin awake?"

"No, but aunt Viv is outside the door and uncle Danny is asleep on the sofa."

"Well let's go make them breakfast, what do you say?" Elisha nodded and followed her aunt out the door. She missed the look that went between Samantha and Viv, she was just too happy to be home.


	15. Chapter 15

Friday merged into Saturday and Saturday merged into Sunday. Samantha hadn't slept at all in the time since the girls had been missing. She loved that she had Elisha back, but felt like if she was happy she was betraying Harley somehow. She missed her baby more than anything.

If you had asked Samantha Spade a year ago whether she wanted children the answer would have been no. She was a career-minded woman and children were furtherest from her mind. But now things were totally different. She was technically a single mother of two. Yes she had Martin but he wasn't there 24/7. There were days where she thought she wouldn't be able to cope but she had. She had managed to keep it together, still managed to work, managed to take care of the girls and see to their every need. Everyone who knew Samantha knew this and could see why she was cracking up over Harley still being missing.

After working in missing persons for as long as she had she now knew exactly what all the parents she had helped through the years went through when their children were missing. She sat by the window in Harley's bedroom early on Sunday morning watching as the birds flew past, heading for some sort of adventure. She felt as if her head was about to explode. She couldn't take having everyone in her house anymore. She just wanted a few hours of peace. She wondered of it would be too much to ask. She walked through into her bedroom and gently shook Martin from his sleep. She hated to, as he looked so peaceful. "Hey." She whispered softly as his eyes fluttered open.

He smiled sadly as he saw her face. He hated seeing her the way she was but he knew the turmoil she was going through. He was dealing with it himself. "Morning, are you all right?"

She wiggled her hand from side to side. "So-so. Listen I was wondering, do you think it would be rude of me to ask everyone to leave?"

"What do you mean leave?" Martin asked sitting up, leaning against the headboard. From here he got a better view of Samantha's face. She looked ghastly.

"Not forever, just for a few hours. I just need sometime on my own." She was almost pleading with him.

"I don't see that as being too much to ask." He answered, rubbing her arm. Gently he pulled her down until she lay in his arms. He felt the wetness of her tears drop onto his chest. "Hey, it's okay. What have I been telling you since this all began? Everything is going to be all right. I promised you that didn't I?"

She looked up to him and nodded. Laying back down she almost gave into sleep. She felt her eyes begin to close. Shaking herself she stood up and began to walk out of the room. "Samantha." She turned and looked top where Martin lay. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied before walking out of the door.

Two hours later and she was on her own, well almost. Viv had stayed under Jacks orders. He had said there had to be someone ion the apartment in case something came up. Martin had taken Elisha out to the park for a while. She didn't understand why Harley still wasn't home.

Viv was in the kitchen when Samantha approached. "Hey you, how you holding up?" Viv asked.

Samantha smiled. "Okay." She answered nodding her head. She poured herself another cup of coffee. She couldn't count the number of cups she had drunk in the last few days.

"Have you slept yet?" Viv asked, her eyes full of concern.

"No." Samantha answered, this time shaking her head. "Every time I close my eyes all I see is her and I can hear her crying for me." Tears began to well in her eyes again as she spoke.

Through the closed door of the apartment Samantha swore she could hear the cries of a child. "Ma-ma."

She turned to look at Viv. "Did you hear that?"

Viv nodded her head as she headed for the door. She opened the door to discover Jack and a uniformed officer on the other side of the door. Jack held Harley in her arms. "Ma-ma." The baby cried as Samantha rushed forward taking her from Jack's arms.

"Oh baby." Samantha cried ash she held the little one tight. Harley snuggled into Samantha's arms. "Your home. It's all right your home." She said kissing the child's head. Harley continued to snuggle into the woman she considered to be her mother. Samantha turned to Jack. "What happened?"

"Let's just say Luce slipped up. She called her relatives down in South Dakota. She was planning on going down there. Taking Harley with her. They called us and told us where she was. She's been in a hotel downtown. We got there busted her and brought Harley home to where she belongs."

"Thank you, thank you so much." She told her boss, giving him a one armed hug. "I don't know how I am going to re-pay you all."

"You don't have to, seeing this is payment enough." Viv answered watching the happy scene in front of her.

Martin and Elisha walked back into he apartment after spending two hours in the park. He saw Viv sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Viv, where's Samantha?"

"Harley's room."

"Okay." He answered heading across to the sofas beside Elisha.

"I think you may want to go in." Viv called to him.

He looked at her. He couldn't tell by her face what she meant. He headed to the bedroom and opened Harley's door. Looking in he could see Samantha sitting in the rocking chair facing the window as she had been doing for the last few days. "Hey you, what's going on?" Samantha turned showing Harley sitting in her lap.

"She's home." Martin exclaimed.

"Yes, she's home." Samantha smiled standing and passing Harley into Martin's arms. The baby giggled at Martin. "Where she belongs." Samantha added.

They walked back out into the living room where Elisha was. "Lish, look who's home?" Martin called to Elisha.

She turned and saw Harley in Martin's arms. "I knew she'd come home. I just knew it." She said throwing herself into Samantha's arms. "Didn't I say?"

"Yes you did." Samantha told her as she looked around, noticing that everyone was standing in he living room. "Guys I really don't know how to thank you all for these last few days. I don't think I would have got through it if it weren't for you all." Everyone smiled at her. "So thank you."

Everyone started to leave. Only Jack, Viv and Danny remained. "You guys take a few days and recover from this. We'll see you back at work in a few days."

"No Jack you won't." Samantha said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Samantha handed him a white envelope. "It's been written for a while but now is the best time to give you it. I hope you understand why, but I can't come back. I love my girls and want to spend my time with them. Maybe I'll go back to the agency in a few years, who knows, but for now, especially now. I need to be here."

"I understand." He nodded as he answered. "Truly I do."


	16. Chapter 16

A month after the girls were returned home and its Harley's first birthday. Samantha loved being at home with the girls all the time. At first she thought maybe she would get bored and want to go back to work but so far it hadn't happened. Being there to pick Elisha up from school gave her a satisfaction she never thought she would ever feel.

She and Harley attended toddler groups and mommy and me swimming. Samantha felt great as she had made friends with other mom's in the classes and many of them were coming for Harley's birthday party. It was a party she was looking forward to. She had missed all of Elisha's birthday parties so now was the time to make up for them.

Martin was still a big part of the family. He now stayed most of the week at the apartment. He loved spending time with them all. He especially loved weekends where they could do things as a family, if he wasn't called out on a case. He and Samantha loved to take the girls to the park. Elisha on her bike, Harley in her stroller, Martin and Samantha walking hand in hand. It just felt right.

The morning of the party arrived far to quickly for Samantha. She didn't feel ready to host a party for so many little ones. "Honey, don't worry. I'm here to help you. What do you need done?" Martin asked.

"Can you put up the decorations?" She asked as she looked at the cake one more time before deciding that it was perfect.

"Anything else?" He looked over at her and laughed.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Here." He reached over and wiped the frosting off her face. "You were greeted by the frosting bunny." He told her as he licked the frosting from his finger, then he kissed her before going off to put up the decorations.

Around two o'clock the doorbell rang indicating the first guests arriving. Samantha walked over to the door and pulled it open. Jack, Marie, Kate and Hannah stood on the other side. "Hey guys, how are you?" Samantha said inviting them in.

"We're fine." Kate answered for the family. "Where are Elisha and Harley?" The girls asked almost bouncing on the feet.

"In the toy room I think." Samantha said pointing them in the direction of the room. The girls ran off. "Thanks for coming." Samantha said turning to Jack and Marie.

"Wouldn't miss it." Jack told her. "How you doing?"

"Wonderfully. Thanks for asking. Giving up work was the best decision I have made in a long time." Samantha said almost radiating with happiness.

"You look good on it." Marie commented.

"Thanks." Samantha answered before going over to answer the doorbell again.

By two thirty the apartment was filled with laughing children and chatting parents. Everyone seemed to be happy. Samantha glanced round the room to see Harley sitting in the middle of it all with a huge grin on her face. She loved all the attention.

Cake was eaten, a few party games for the older children were played, toys were strewn all over the floor but everyone was happy. All the younger guests began to depart leaving Jack, Marie, Viv, Danny, Jill, Kate, Hannah, Reggie, Elisha, Martin, Samantha and of course the birthday girl herself, Harley.

"Guys thanks for coming today. It meant a lot to me. Before I gave up work, you all were my only friends. Thanks to the girls I have now made many new acquaintances. A few of them I would class as friends but you guys are my real friends."

"Your welcome Samantha." Viv answered for them all. She was so happy to see Samantha happy again. Watching her and Martin together was just so inspiring. They were obviously so much in love but still hadn't made the official announcement.

"Also, there is a reason we asked you to stay behind a little." Martin told them. "It's something that I am sure you all know but have been waiting on us telling you. Yes Samantha and I are an item, in fact now we are more that that. Last night I surprised Samantha by asking her to become my wife, She graciously accepted. So you are all first to know." Samantha leaned into her fiancé with a huge smile on her face. A huge cheer went up in the room. Everyone so pleased for the couple.

"Is there a date yet?" Marie asked.

"Next year sometime. This year has just been so intense we figured it would be something nice to look forward to." Samantha told them as she lifted Harley into her arms.

"Can't wait." Jack said.

"Neither can we." Martin said with a giggle in his voice.


	17. Chapter 17

One Year Later.

The sun shone on the happiest day of his life. Martin stood at the bottom of the aisle awaiting his bride. So much had happened to them in the time they were together and now they were finally happy.

He glanced behind him to see Danny and Jack smiling proudly at him. They too had been waiting the day they got to see their best friends marry.

The string quartet began to play Pachabel's Canon and that was Martin's cue that Samantha had arrived. He looked up the aisle to see Elisha and Harley walking towards him, in beautiful pink dresses scattering rose petals as they walked. Harley spotted him. "UNCA MARTIN!" She screamed forgetting where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. She ran the rest of the way up the aisle and into his arms. Martin could only smile. He hadn't seen the girls in almost two days and for him that was a long time.

Elisha remained where she should be and carried on with the job in hand. Viv started walking down the aisle behind her. After great discussion it had been decided that Viv didn't have to wear a bridesmaid dress but a beautiful suit the same colour as the girls dresses.

Martin couldn't shift the grin from his face. Harley was trying to snuggle in his arms. "Angel can you go and stand with Elisha and Auntie Viv now." He asked her. Solemnly she nodded her head and went to stand with her sister. Martin focussed his attention back up the aisle to see Samantha walk towards him. She was an absolute vision in white. He could see her smile lighting up her face as she walked towards him.

As she reached him, she stretched out her hand and took his into her own. In what seemed like no time at all, rings were slipped on fingers and kisses were being exchanged. They were finally man and wife. Something Martin had wanted from the first moment of meeting her.

Elisha and Harley joined them to walk back up the aisle as a family. Harley jumped back into Martin's arms. Elisha held onto Samantha's hand. Samantha smiled down to her. "You did a great job angel." She whispered.

"You all did." Martin said with a smile. "My life is complete now. Me and my three girls."

"How about four uncle Martin?" Elisha said with an impish grin on her face. Martin looked from her to Samantha. Her face mirrored Elisha's. She could only nod, knowing she was making his dreams come true. He was speechless. Setting Harley on her feet he lifted Samantha into his arms and spun her round.

"I love you Mrs Fitzgerald."

"I love you too." Samantha replied. Knowing what her life could have been like, had been like and now was going to be like, she definite had a good thing going for her. She couldn't imagine being happier than she was at that precise moment in time. Life was hard, but now it was beautiful.

The End.


End file.
